New Years Celebration
by anilmallover
Summary: This is how wild kratts celebrates new years eve!


New Years Celebration Party  
>By animallover<p>

**Hello welcome to my first ever story called New years celebration and today I'm going to introduce two new characters based on two good friends of mine! They are like the kratt bros only they are sisters and their last name is Sutton but they are going to by Sutt in my story just because it sounds more like kratt and they both end in two tt's :) So on with the introduction...**  
><strong>*grabs a microphone* drum roll please thumpthumpthump *INTRODUCING EMILY AND LAINEY SUTT (Lainey is also known as lainz)<strong>  
><strong>*everyone in the backgound cheers*<strong>  
><strong>Ok Emily is kinda like Martin including looks (as in blonde hair and blue eyes) and likes (as in favorite color being blue) and personality and Lainey is also kinda like Chris also including looks (brown hair and eyes) and likes (color green) and personality so if you want to know more about them read this story!<strong>  
><strong>*DISCLAIMER*<strong>  
><strong>{Oh and just so we are clear I do not own Wild Kratts and OBVIOUSLY not my friends Emily and Lainey Sutton but I do however own the characters of Emily and Lainey (or lainz) Sutt even though they are exactly like them in personality and appearance}<strong>

**Ok here it goes!**

It was the last day of December and it was a beautiful day at that! All the snow glittered in the sun. And the wild kratts crew was already getting ready for their new years celebration.  
>Everyone had a job to do assigned by Aviva, the kratt bros and the sutt sisters were on decoration duty while Jimmy and Koki were out buying food and fun things to celebrate with. And Aviva is in charge of well being in charge.<p>

"Uh lainz get off me this is hurting my back" Emily complained.

Right now lainz was on top of Her older sister trying to hang up the 2015 banner.

"Sorry I cant reach it alone!" lainz said, "and besides I almost got it! Just a little higher!"

"Ok I'll try! How about...n-now?" Emily asked. She was struggling now.

"Perfect! Hold it right there! Ok, almost...got it..."

Emily couldn't keep herself up any longer. She started to fall back.

"Got it- Whoa!"

"Ahhh! OOF!"

Lainz and Emily tumbled to the ground, pulling down the banner with them.

"Lainz! Get...o-off me!" Emily complained.

Lainz sat up rubbing the back of her head.  
>"Ow...Well that didn't work as I had hoped"<p>

Just then Chris walked in with more decorations.

"Why are you guys just lying around? It's already 3 in the afternoon and we still have to get all the decorations up for tonight's party."

Emily and Lainz exchange looks and smiled.

"Anyways, these are the last of the decorations guys!"

"Come on Emily hold still! I need to get up!"

"Do you guys need help?" Chris asked.

"Hey you should go get your brother! And come help with this banner!"Lainz winked a little suspiciously.

Chris and Lainz exchanged a look of mischief and smiled.

"On it!" Chris exclaimed.

Moments later Martin and Chris walk through the door.

"Stand here Martin and don't move." Chris instructed his older brother.

"Ok... Why do I have to stand here?" Martin questioned his younger brother.

"We are helping to put up the banner!" Chris explained then climbed up his brother.

"Woah! Chris! What are you doing?" Martin asked surprised by his brother.

"Helping." Chris answered.

"In the most painful way possible." Martin complained.

"Lainz do you have it yet?" Emily asked impatiently.

"Almost...there...Got it!" lainz exclaimed excitedly.

Just then Martin started to fall over. He swayed back and fourth to try to balance back out but it was not working. Then he fell over bumping in to Emily as he did cause them all to fall in a heap.

"Ouch" they all said in unison.

Suddenly Aviva ran in. "Is every thing ok I heard a loud thump.

They were in a pile with Lainz and chris on top.

"Yeah we are ok" Chris said.

"Easy for you to say" Martin gasped.

"What happened?" Aviva questioned the siblings who were now getting up from the heap the landed in.

"they happened" Martin and Emily said smirking at their younger siblings.

Chris and Lainz just shrugged at each other.

Then they heard the sound of the cretarra park out frount followed by Koki and Jimmy walking in with dinner and fun party hats.

"The decorations look great guys!"

"Thanks Jimmy. They were a pain to put up though" Martin said rubbing his back.

"Tell me about it!" Emily agreed.

Aviva laughed lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Avivas POV<p>

Later that evening, Me and Koki were making diner with the help of Jimmy, while the kratt bros and the Sutt sisters were outside doing what ever it is they do.

"Aviva for tonights party we got pizza and spaghetti. Spaghetti because it's a tradition on new years because long noodles symbolize a long life." Koki stated.  
>"and what about the pizza?" I asked.<p>

"Chris, Lainz and Jimmy wanted pizza." Koki answered.

"oh well we better get started. Koki can you set the oven for 375?"

With the kratts and sutts

The kratts and sutts were currently kayaking in river ( yes while it was snowing) close by when Martin got an idea.  
>"hey guys I have an idea! Stop paddling!"<p>

*Everyone stops paddling.*

"Whats your idea?" Chris asks his older brother.

"I was thinking we prank the team! You know like a new years prank!" Martin exclaimed.

"Oh I like where this is headed!" Emily smiled deviously.

"wait hold on guys lets not get to far ahead of ourselves. I'm not sure this is a good idea." Chris said a little concerned.

"Yeah I agree I don't know if they would enjoy getting pranked." Lainz agreed.

"Oh come on it be fun! please Chris!" Martin begged.

"Yeah come on Lainz please!" Emily pleaded giving Lainey puppy dog eyes.

Now Martin and Emily were both giving their puppy dog eyes try to convince their siblings to join in the fun.

"Oh ok fine!" both of the younger siblings spoke at the same time.

"Yay This is going to be FUN" Emily and Martin rejoiced together. Pulling ahead of their younger siblings.

"I hope I'm not going to regret this" Chris mumbled under his breath loud enough for Lainey to hear.

"same." Lainey spoke to Chris than stared paddling toward toward their over excited siblings.

"So what's the plan then?" Lainey asked a little suspicious of what they were planning.

*10 minutes later they were next to the Tortuga.*

"Ok we are planning to use firecrackers in pots and get them out here in in the snow. It will be great!" Martin whispered excitedly.

"Ok but where r we going to get the firecrackers with out them noticing?" Chris asked.

"Hold on let me check in my bag" Martin turned around grabbing his backpack and taking random stuff out. "Nope that's not it" Martin tossed a flashlight, snacks, batteries, leaves, a teddy bear, and some bug spray. Chris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting impatiently.

"GOT IT!" Martin exclaimed as he pulled out the firecrackers.

"It's about time bro, maybe you should start organizing your bag." Chris said grabbing the firecrackers.

"But then I'll forget where I put everything, it's easier this way." Martin explained.

Chris shook his head. "but what about the pots?"

"Oh I got that!"Emily also turned around grabbing her backpack and taking random stuff out just like martin had. "Nope that's not it" Emily tossed out a sketch pad, snacks, a rubber duck, a e.t stuff animal, some sunscreen, Lainey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms waiting impatiently, emily pulled out balloons

"Why do you have balloons?" Lainey questioned.

"GOT IT!" Emily exclaimed as she pulled out the pans.

"It's about time you start organizing your bag too." Lainey said grabbing the pans from her sister.

"But then I'll forget where I put everything, it's easier this way." Emily explained the same way Martin did.

Lainey just rolled her eyes at her sister. Then Martins creature pod rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>At the Tortuga.<p>

"Martin pick up!" Aviva said impatiently trying to call Martin on his creature pod. "what are they up too?"

"Oh hello Aviva!" Martin greeted.

"I'm calling to tell you dinners ready. What are you guys up to?" Aviva asked.

"Oh what are we up to Uhh... we are uhh..." Martin stuttered.

"We were just about to come back for dinner!" Emily finished.  
>"Gotta go!" Martin added hanging up quickly.<p>

"Ok?" Aviva spoke a little concerned after the call ended.  
>"What?" Koki asked walking in with the pizza.<p>

"Oh nothing just they were acting strange." Aviva answered.

"When do they not." Koki stated.

Now at each leg of the Tortuga stood chris and the sutt sisters getting ready for Martins signal of when to light the firecrackers.

"Hey Lainey"

"Yeah Chris?"

"You know what would make this funnier?"

"What?"

"Bang snaps!"

"let's do it!"

Chris and Lainey then started to sprinkle bang pops all in the snow around the entrance of the Tortuga.

"Ok now!" Martin yelled.

Chris and Lainey quickly returned back into position and lit their firecrackers.

BANG... BANG BANG BANG

The Tortuga

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy all screamed and came running out of the Tortuga. Once outside the ground started to pop under them making them freak out even more. Then Aviva heard laughing and realized what was going on and yelled "MARTIN! CHRIS! EMILY! LAINEY! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

They all came out from under the Tortuga laughing their heads off. Koki and Jimmy heard what was going on and stopped running around like crazy.

"Why would you do that? It's not April fools day!" Aviva said a little mad at what just happened. But that explains the way they acted earlier, she thought.

"Ahahahahahah I know..." Martin laughed.

"AhaahahHhhA but it was ahHah hilarious!"Emily added through laughter.

"Uhh... whatever lets go eat." Aviva rolled her eyes letting the situation go.

"agreed!" they all said.

After dinner they all went to their rooms to change into pjs. Aviva wore a yellow tank top with pink bottoms, Koki wore a maroon colored tank with black bottoms with yellow stars on it, Jimmy wore a pacman tshirt with yellow polka dotted pants, Martin wore a white tshirt with blue paw print pajama bottoms and Chris also wore a white shirt with green paw print pj bottoms, Emily wore a blue tanktop with zebra print bottoms and Lainey wore a green tanktop with white tiger bottoms.

Now they all sat around the television set watching the Dick Clarks New Year's Rockin Eve with Ryan Seacrest.

At the moment Lady Gaga was singing Applause.

"Uhh this song is annoying!" Chris said as he muted the tv.

"Why chris to much applause for you?" Martin teased his brother.

"You kidding me she must say applause like a hundred times!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah it gets old!" Lainey agreed.

"It always reminds me of that car commercial with the hamsters." Emily said. Cricket cricket cricket "what?! It does!" Emily retorted.

"Ok?... so what was everyones favorite part of 2014? Lainey asked the group.

"Well I liked sleeping!" Jimmy said

"You slept everyday of the year..." Aviva stated

"ok then I liked being the judge of the crocogater contest!" Jimmy said " and staying safe in the Tortuga!" he added.

"But Jimmy you got caught in the middle of a crocodile and alligator battle. Remember?" Koki reminded him.

"Oh yeah I didnt like that another thing I didnt like was that I never found a prairie money that day we got separated from the tornado." Jimmy stated

"Uhh Jimmy there is no such thing as a prairie monkey." Lainey said confused.

"You've got to be kidding me I went all this time thinking prairie monkeys were real and the are not!" Jimmy said

"My favorite thing about 2014 was seeing an osprey and fixing their tree!" Koki said "And the worst thing was when the prairie dogs were getting to my head and made me think I was one!" she added

" Well I liked it when we had the creature race! But I didnt like it when Martin destroyed my stone digger! Aviva gave martin a look. Another thing I liked though was messing with Zach as a praying mantis!" Aviva added.

"I said I was sorry about the stone digger!" Martin said apologetically.

"I forgive you" Aviva said smiling.

"Thanks Aviva, Well I enjoyed going back in creature time!"

"Me too that was awesome!" Chris interrupted his brother.

"I also enjoyed it when Aviva said she would know if a prairie wolf was living in her back yard and it turned out she didn't cause one was following us the whole time we were talking about him." Martin laughed.

"ok I admit it praire wolves are smart!" Aviva gave up.

"Ok my favorite thing about 2014 was winning the race in the amazing creature race! And I didn't like falling out of the tree and accidentally hitting Martin" Chris said "Oh and I didnt like it when gourmand got the rock stuck in my opossum suit!"

"At least Aviva was able to get it out!" Lainey said

"Yeah thank goodness!" Chris said

"Well my favorite part of this year was joining up with the wild kratts team!" Lainey smile recalling that day.

"I know I remember it like yesterday! That was the day me and Lainey were following a herd of zebras when " Emily spoke

"One little colt " Lainey interrupted

"Named Yazzy" Emily added.

"Was having trouble crossing the river" Lainey continued, "and then an out of no where an alligator appeared"

"Whom I named Ginger" Emily added again.

"Then you guys showed up and helped out!" Lainey said

"And then you asked us if we wanted to be apart of your team "

"And of course we said yes"

"That was a fun day "

"But I've got say the worst thing that happened this year would have to be the day I nearly fell out of a tree and hit my head that made me a little dizzy afterward." Lainey admitted.

"Well my favorite part of this year is also meeting the kratt bros and becoming part of the team! But the worst thing, I have to admit, was the day I got a fish in my bathing suit!" Emily said.

"that was hilarious!" Lainey laughed. "oh and Emily it just about time for our Sutt family tradition!"

Emily checked her watch "oh yeah I'll go get it!"

"What tradition is that?" Aviva questioned suspiciously

"You will see!" Lainey exclaimed.

Suddenly Emily came in with what appeared like wine.

"You guys drink?" Aviva questioned

"Oh no! Of course not!" Lainey replied

"Never in a million years!" Emily exclaimed. "It's just sparkling juice"

"So who wants red grape and who wants white grape?" Lainey asked taking the white grape bottle from her sister.

After they all had their drink handed to them they all gathered back around the television.

"Hey guys the ball is about to drop in 2 minutes" Chris said as he checked his wristwatch, it read 11:58.

"Ok now at midnight we all cheers and drink up!" Emily explained the purpose of them not drinking the beverage just yet.

"One minute" Lainey said as the clock reached 11:59.

"2015 is going to be the best year yet!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

5...  
>4...<br>3..  
>2.<br>1  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR! the whole team shouted.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever story so hope you liked! Please rate and review! **

**-Yours truly animallover**


End file.
